El Clan Grim — El Ultimo miembro
by Zack Pecado De La Ira
Summary: En la época de la guerra entre las tres facciones, existía un facción llamada Forasteros. Estos seres humanos eran capaces de darle batalla a las mismas facciones de demonio, angeles y angeles caidos pero con el paso del tiempo, solo sobrevivio un miembro y este se metera en aventuras junto con su amigo Issei. Aca el link del video: /watch?v iNrbXl7zFDA
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Advertencia los personajes de High School DxD se los pertenece realmente a los creadores pero el personaje y la historia solo le pertenece al creador de esta historia alterada.  
Este fanfic van en honor por los clichés de los fanfics de siempre y más por especial 300 subs.

Punto de vista de Isei.

Nunca creía lo que veía en mis ojos, mi novia era un angel caído en frente de mis ojos con deseos de matarme, porque supuestamente dios me puso algo en mí que sería peligroso para todos pero lo más sorprende para mí fue un joven de dos años más que yo, en frente de mi teniendo en sus hombros una luces en forma de lanzas clavada y él ni se inmutaba ante el dolor sino lo contrario su mirada era de odio hacia mi supuesta novia hasta que sentí sus palabras haciendo que me sorprendieron. "Nunca voy a permitir que escorias como tú, hagan daño a los humanos, yo soy representante a ellos… soy Héroe Justiciero de los humanos." Observando cómo se sacaba fácilmente las lanzas y empieza a curarse poco a poco sus heridas con un líquido negro que salía solo de su cuerpo. "¿Tú quién eres?" fueron mis palabras temblorosas en mi boca entonces cuando el sujeto se movió mostrándome que llevaba un casco pero sentía que me estaba sonriendo. "Soy tu amigo Issei Hyoudou."

Fin del Punto de Vista Isei y Comienzo de Punto De Vista Del Administrador.

En la época medieval, se sabía perfectamente la existencia de los ángeles, los caídos y los demonios, esta Vivian en armonía con los humanos hasta que llego una época oscura al cual era la guerra de las 3 facciones tanto de ángeles, caídos y demonios. Causa de esto la facción de los humanos eran involucrados en esto, un tiempo los reinos se cansaron de perder pueblos y gente queridas por ellos por causa de esto entonces existió la unión de los reinos, los reyes que cada uno representaba a su reino decidieron llamar a sus mejores magos y alquimistas para comenzar un proyecto llamado Forasteros, ellos iban a crear a sus defensores llamando Mercenarios dispuestos a entregar sus vidas para ser más poderoso, logrando con su objetivo crearon a sus seres defensores a los cuales tenían capacidades únicas para enfrentarse con las 3 facciones en nombre de la facción de los humanos  
Pero con la muerte de Dios y algunos Reyes de los demonios, todo cambio, Los forasteros empezaron a desaparecer, borrando totalmente su existencia pero existe un único forastero al cual había creado un Clan llamado Grim y con el tiempo fue volviéndose más poderoso, obteniendo nuevas habilidades, como magias, y obtuvo la única sangre más rara de todas… La sangre de un dragón oscuro, esta sangre hacia que el líder de su clan tuviera niveles de magia más superiores que los seres sobrenaturales pero con el tiempo su clan por generaciones fueron siguiendo los mismos pasos del tatarata abuelo hasta un punto que solamente uno de su clan estaba vivo y en la edad moderna. Este joven se llamaba Káiser, era un joven de 19 años, su altura era de un metro y 90 centímetros, se encontraba estudiando en la Academia Kuoh, era solitario ya que pensaba que tener amistades no eran necesarios para cumplir con su sueño de ser un Héroe Justiciero para la Humanidad, ya que si tenía eso en sus hombros podía poner en peligro a sus seres queridos y amistades. Pero un dia llego lo que menos se esperó, este joven había decidido salir de su salón al horario del almuerzo pasando por toda la Academia de Koh, las mujeres nunca lo habían visto, ya que era un chico que siempre venia temprano a su aula y salía tarde de la academia, las chicas se hablaban entre si dando susurros de que era muy lindo pero de donde viene, ya que nunca lo vieron en su vida o inicios de la academia.  
Nuestro protagonista se detiene unos momentos escuchando leves risas de unos chicos pero eran pervertidas decide acercarse hacia a el área donde proviene esas risas, logro encontrarse al trio pervertido que había escuchado atraves de su salón entonces comienza acercarse hacia a ellos para ver lo que hacían. "Oh que hermosa figura que tiene la líder del kendo." Decía un chico pelón al cual veía el agujero levemente, este chico que se llamaba Matsuda mientras uno con anteojos, empujo a su amigo pervertido a un lado para verlo, este se llamaba Motohama. "Oh tiene razón matsuda, tiene un rico cuerpazo hasta bien cuidado." Entonces fue sacado por el otro principal protagonista llamado Issei Hyoudou. "pero sus pechos son perfectos y bien grandes dios mios… moriría por tener mi cabeza en ese lugar." Entonces nuestro Héroe solamente tosaba suavemente para dar una sonrisa neutral en los labios. "Chicos, saben con el ruido que hacen, pueden tener problemas no." Exclamo con esas palabras el trio de pervertidos se asustaron de repente para darse vuelta y observar al chico, ellos se sorprendieron ya que era algo mayor que ellos, entonces fue cuando Káiser se agacho rápidamente para tapar el agujero con un pañuelo para no ser descubiertos, ya que todas las chicas del club de kendo habían salido por escuchar ruidos raros pero nuestro protagonista principal, comenzó a hablar " Bueno chicos, miren al grado donde me encuentro es muy difícil y deben estudiar muy bien para que se le haga fácil, por eso como consejo." Pero fue interrumpido cuando una de las chicas grito que los había encontrado a los que hacia ruido pero el trio pervertido estaba tranquila sin hacer ruido "Acá los encontré al trio pervertido con un miembro más." De repente la chica al mover su mirada observaba a Káiser teniendo que tener un rubor en las mejillas por lo guapo y tranquilo que era entonces nuestro protagonista principal, se levantaba con tranquilidad mostrando una sonrisa neutral en los labios. "Lo siento mucho si hicimos mucho, yo solo estaba ayudando a los chicos que cambien sus actitudes para mejor futuro." Exclamo el joven aunque en realidad estaba tratando de salvarlos de la gran paliza de sus vidas con esas katanas de madera entonces llegaron todas las chicas de Kendo mirando que su compañera estaba tan ruborizado dándole la espalda a Kaiser mientras el trio pervertido tenían mirada de miedo aunque envidia hacia el chico que los estaban salvando y pensaba los tres al mismo tiempo. "Afortunado." Entonces una de las chicas dice. "Pero que haces con ellos si son el trio de pervertidos más peligrosos en la academia Kuoh" Entonces Káiser decide mover sus manos indicándole al trio levantarse para que lo hagan entonces ellos le hacen caso y les indica donde deberían irse. "Lo sé pero yo no juzgo la portada de un libro sino antes de leerlo. Disculparme si les hemos molestado. "Fueron palabras amables por parte de nuestro héroe haciendo este una reverencia ante las damas y el grupo de chicas del club de kendo avergonzadas, ya que ningún chico tan lindo era capaz de hacer eso, la líder decide hablar aunque temblaba para aprovechar el momento. "Aceptare tus disculpas si un día puedes venir a ver nuestras prácticas si quieres." El joven había abierto los ojos de sorpresa, nunca en su vida había sucedido cosas a si entonces se levanta de la reverencia de disculpas que hizo para mostrar una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios. "Oh claro me encantaría ver su práctica de kendo y capaz participar si no les molesta, ya que siempre me gustó el tipo de artes con las espadas." Cuando dijo esas palabras mueve su mirada para ver que el trio pervertido le hacían indicaciones que viniera entonces nuestro principal protagonista se despedía de las chicas para irse con ellos y las chicas sonrojadas más la líder ya que no pensaba que lo había aceptado su petición.  
Más tarde se encontraba nuestro héroe principal junto el secundario protagonista y el duo M, el trio pervertidos hicieron una reverencia de agradecimiento hacia Kaiser por que los había salvado de la gran paliza que esperaban hasta que Kaiser, Comenzó a hablar con claridad. "No me den las gracias, es que ya sabía cuál sería el pago por hacer eso, solo quise evitar esas cosas en ustedes pero para la próxima no lo hagan, o si piensan hacerlo, háganlo con silencio para no ser descubiertos." Exclamo con neutralidad el joven Kaiser, sorprendiendo al trio de lo que dijo osea los estaba aconsejando la manera de espiar a las chicas, que sucede en el mundo ahora, un popular chico desconocido los ayudo y aconsejo, significaba que podía venir el fin del mundo. Nota de Autor. "Claro, el joven Káiser sabia los trucos de ser espía pero nunca lo hizo para ver chicas desnudas aunque el pasa por esa tapa solo que se controla perfectamente seguimos". Fin de la notar de autor. Entonces Isei decide hablar. "¿Cómo es tu nombre?" Exclamo con curiosidad, ya que ni lo conocían o nunca vieron su existencia en la academia hasta que Kaiser comienza a responderle la duda. "Llamarme Kaiser, un gusto en conocerlos chicos." Exclamo solo diciendo su nombre, ya que él no tiene apellido en su familia desde hace generaciones, el trio pervertido se observaban entre ellos un momentos y se emocionan porque tenían un amigo más que era popular con las chicas, él puede ayudarlos con seguir novias. Nota de Autor. "Tipico pensamientos forever alone ¿no lo crees cariño?" dijo el autor hacia la nada, donde no había nadie. "…mierda yo igual soy forever alone mejor sigamos." Fin de la nota de Autor. Entonces el trio de pervertidos y Kaiser comenzaron de hablar cosas triviales como videojuegos, pasatiempos hasta un poco de cosas pervertidas aunque Kaiser mucho no conocía del tema pero siempre se animaba a aprender cosas nuevas hasta que sienten una mirada hacia a ellos, Isei fue el primero tener su mirada hacia la ventana, donde se encontraba la hermosa rías gremory al cual los observaba a ellos pero en cambio Kaiser tenía una mirada apagada hacia esa dirección, como sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y miraba al enemigo. Por causa de esa mirada hizo que Rias Gremory tiemble un poco para irse adentro de su edificio. "¿Quién es esa chica?" Exclamo Isei entonces Motohama explico quién era diciendo sus medidas hasta su apellido, algo que hizo que Kaiser mostrara una sonrisa de molestia "Los gremory." Fue el pensamiento de Kaiser que le había pasado por la mente.  
Al pasar el dia el cuarteto de amigos deciden separarse a sus direcciones de hogares, en cambio Káiser vivía a lado de Isei, ya que su madre y el eran los vecinos de los Hyoudous. "Oh Kaiser, nunca me imaginé que eras mi vecino, esto será más emocionante aún más porque puedo invitarte." Kaiser solamente se reía de manera baja teniendo devuelta esa sonrisa neutral hasta que se detienen en el puente para observar el atardecer para entonces Isei dijera unas palabras. "Kaiser… enserio lo lamento de lo que nos contaste de tu padre, había muerto cuando eras joven." Exclamo Isei en palabras de tristeza, ya que él nunca pasaría por algo así hasta que káiser decide comenzar hablar. "Isei, no lo lamentes mientras siga los pasos de mi padre, todo estará bien, ahora es mejor volver… no quiero que mi madre me regañe por venir temprano." Este comenzaba a reírse suavemente hasta Isei levantaba la ceja levemente en señal de como regañarlo por venir más temprano de lo normal hasta que siente que alguien llama por el nombre Isei una voz femenina. "¿Vos eres Isei? ¿Isei Hyoudou?" Exclamo una dama con una voz tímida mientras la observaba a quien dijo, haciendo que Isei se sorprendiera de la sorpresa pero en cambio Kaiser solo mantenía su sonrisa neutral aunque sus ojos estaban apagados devuelta porque siente que esa dama no es humana como Isei sino Ángel Caído.  
Todo los sucesos suceden igual que el anime original solamente la excepción de que Kaiser se encontraba alejado porque en forma respeto para que su amigo tuviera su momento gloriosos entre comillas de tener novia. Cuando Isei se acercaba hacia muy feliz teniendo una gran sonrisa, eso hacía que Kaiser se pongo al feliz de que su compañero tuviera feliz. "A sí que Yuma es tu novia." Exclamo nuestro héroe principal hacia el secundario héroe. "Si káiser ¿Me tienes envidia de que haya conseguido primero novia que tú?" Exclamo Isei para luego reírse de diversión, ya que sabía solamente molestaba Kaiser por amistad. "Ja, Ja, Ja mira como me muero de envidia Isei." Exclamo con un tono sarcasmo muy malo haciendo que ambos se ríen hasta que llegaran a sus casas para pasar el dia.  
Kaiser conversaba con su madre, sobre los sucesos que pasaron hasta hablar del tema que los demonios estaban en el Academia que se encontraba, eso hacia preocupar a su madre por su hijo, ya que no quiere que se meta en esas cosas que antes su padre lo hizo. Nota de Autor. "Imaginarse la madre Kaiser como la madre de Edward elric y su hermano de full metal alchemist." Fin de la nota de Autor. "Hijo, ten cuidado en donde te vayas a meterte por favor." Exclamo su madre con un tono de preocupación mientras abrazaba suavemente a su hijo y este solo le abrazaba con un brazo. "Madre no te preocupes, sabes que soy muy fuerte sí." Exclamo con un tono de voz amable solo hacía a su madre y esta se iba feliz para dormir en su habitación hasta que Kaiser se le apagaba devuelta el brillo de los ojos, este apretara con fuerza su mano de la bronca. "Lo siento madre pero no puedo permitir que un ángel caído, mate a mi amigo Isei."  
Paso el día igual que el anime original solo que se encontraba Kaiser acompañando a su amigo y Yuma que sería la novia, fingiendo una sonrisa y conociéndola hasta que llega el día de la cita de su amigo, Káiser estuvo oculto gracias a su habilidad de Invisibilidad, observando todo lo que sucedía entre ellos, por ahora no veía nada peligroso de la Ángel caído hasta llegar la parte importante.  
Ellos se había detenido en una fuente de agua entonces Yuma Amano se acercaba hacia a Isei con una mirada triste, es algo que Káiser vio pero de repente ella cambia con un rostro maldad y le susurrar Isei. "¿Puede morir por mí?" entonces fue cuando Yuma se alejó de Isei transformándose revelando quien era realmente. Nota de Autor. "No hare descripción de los físicos de los personajes de High School DxD porque sabemos muy bien como son." Fin de la nota de autor. "No me culpes de esto. Culpa a dios quien te dio esa Sacred Gear." Cuando dijo eso con tristeza decide preparar dos lanzas de luz al cuales tiraban hacia Isei y Kaiser rápidamente corrió a una velocidad impresionante estando en frente de Isei, Dándole las lanzas en los hombros.  
Después toda la escena sucede igual al principio hasta la parte donde Raynare sorprendida por cómo se estaba generando las heridas, este tenía una mirada fría como si fuera un asesino sin alma. "¿Qué querias hacerle a Isei?" Exclamo káiser de manera fría mientras Isei estaba asustado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de sus ojos. "¿Tu que eres?" Exclamo Raynare de manera temblorosa, ya que no podía creer que este sujeto se sacó las lanzas como si nada y sus heridas se curaban solas con ese líquido negro. "Trace ON." Grito Kaiser empieza a brillar sus manos de manera rara creándose las dos espadas llamadas Kanshou y Bakuya decide ponerse en posición de pelea. "La peor pesadilla de los seres sobrenaturales, soy el único sobreviviente del clan Grim." Exclamo con un tono de seriedad mientras mostraba una sonrisa de victoria en los labios, haciendo que Raynare se sorprendiera, ya que era conocido ese clan durante muchos años por todos los seres sobrenaturales, saber que existía uno en sus ojos era peligroso. "Yo no me quedaba otra de hacerlo si no lo hacía como me lo pedían, me iban a matarme. Por favor perdóname." Exclamo Raynare con honestidad pero Kaiser sabe muy bien que nunca se debe confiarse de un ser sobrenatural cuando hace daño a un ser vivo. "No te creo, pienso eliminarte escoria como tú." Cuando dijo esas palabras se iba a preparar la lanzarse a la batalla pero justo en el momento una luz roja apareció de la nada, formándose un círculo mágico con el símbolo del Clan Gremory, esto hizo distraer unos momentos a Kaiser dándole el tiempo necesario a Raynare para abrir un portal mágico y irse del lugar antes de ser asesinada por ese cazador de sobrenaturales. "Maldita sea se me escapo, no importa me encargara de ella más tarde, ahora viene esta perra demonio." Se pone rápidamente delante de Isei con una mirada fría en los ojos.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Kaiser confiara en el clan gremory? ¿Isei se volverá un demonio aunque no haya muerto? ¿Raynare porque fue obligada matar a Isei? Todo esto se verá en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno queridos subscritores, espero que le hayan gustado este fanfic como especial de los 300 subs, acá les dejare a su elección el nombre del Fanfic. Kaiser como Isei capaz tengan Harem pero quiero que me dejen quienes quieran para que vayan tanto Harem de Kaiser como El de Isei, yo los elegirlos perfectamente. Sin más se despide Kaiser y nos veremos en otro video.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola subscriptores, acá Neru viniendo a dar el comienzo de este fanfic pero antes de hacerlo, lo siguiente seria ¿Quieren que siga Vandread DxD? Si es así por favor comentarlo. Sin más que comience el fanfic.

Advertencia: High School DxD no me pertenece sino a los verdaderos creadores, solo la historia y la creación del personaje extra me pertenecen.

Momentos antes de los sucesos en el parque.

Rias gremory, hija de una familia noble de demonios y hermana de uno de los reyes lucifer, se encontraba observando detenidamente por la ventana, notando al grupo de muchachos pero entre ellos, solo dos llamaban su atención. El duo peli marron la observaban, uno daba una mirada de admiración como si ella fuera un angel ante sus ojos pero el otro en cambio le daba escalofríos, su mirada era de un asesino como si tuviera un gran odio hacia a ella. Por causa de eso, Rias decide adentrarse donde se encontraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el tablero de ajedrez, en ese lugar se encontraba una peli negro llamada Akeno Himejima al cual estaba sorprendida por la mirada de temor de Rias. "¿Sucedió algo Rías?" exclamo akeno con un tono de preocupación mientras la peliroja se sentaba en el sofá para calmarse y comenzara a hablarle a su mejor amiga. "Akeno ¿Quién son los dos chicos peli marrones?" Exclamo rías con un tono de preocupación por más el de mirada asesina hacia a ella. "Oh habla de Issei Hyoudou y… Emm… ¿Otro más?" Exclamo Akeno con un tono de confusión haciendo que Rias se sorprendiera de que su mejor amiga, no supiera quien era. "Si otro pelimarron estaba junto con Issei y sus amigos." Se levantaba suavemente del sofá para alejarse de ella y comienza desvestirse. "Tendre que investigar quien será." Exclamo Akeno mientras observaba que su amiga, se quedaba con el conjunto negro de ropa interior y la peliroja comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación donde estaba la ducha. "Si Akeno trata de investigar quien es… porque presiento que puede ser muy peligroso y capaz no me deje reclutar a Issei para mi nobleza." Akeno asistia con su cabeza para comenzar a retirarse del lugar.

Habian pasado días desde ese momento de miradas, ahora en la actualidad Rias comenzó a salir del Círculo rojo, sorprendida de lo que veía. Se encontraba un joven de una extraña ropa aunque en sus hombros tenía dos agujeros al cual se podía verse la piel de este pero notaba perfectamente en sus manos sostenía dos espadas muy extrañas. "Que quiere una demonio en estos lados." Exclamo Kaiser teniendo el casco puesto alteraba un poco su voz mientras Issei se levantaba suavemente para acercarse hacia el chico desconocido y ponerle una mano en su hombro. "No lo hagas Héroe, ella es rias gremory y la conozco viene de la misma academia que yo… pero porque ella apareció de esa forma tan rara." Exclamo issei con un tono de voz de miedo. "No puede ser Issei, esta convida pensaba que esa ángel caído, lo mataría a si yo puedo reencarnarlo pero veo que fallo en su misión a la vez este sujeto estropeo mi plan de conseguirlo en mi nobleza." Se dijo en la mente hasta que levantaba sus manos levemente con una suave sonrisa amable. "Perdón si aparecí de ese modo es que sentía que alguien invadió mi territorio y por eso vine." Exclamo con amabilidad y usan sus efectos de demonio en tratar de seducirlos pero eso lo logro en Issei pero el otro sujeto por causa del casco no podía ver si le había afectado o no, entonces fue cuando el joven levanto una de sus espadas apuntándola de manera agresiva. "No me importa, sé que viniste por otras intenciones ¿Verdad?" Exclamo Kaiser haciendo que Rias se sorprendiera, será que este sujeto la descubrió en anteriores intenciones entonces Issei pone delante de ella para protegerla, algo que sorprendieron a ambos sujetos, teniendo una mirada determinada. "N-n-no puedo permitir que hagas daño a una dama Héroe." Exclamo Issei con nervios pero su mirada está determinada hasta que Kaiser suspira para después desaparezcan sus espadas y mirando un lado. "Vale Issei..." Exclamo Kaiser con un tono de vos neutral, admiraba tales situaciones que paso ahora su amigo seguía en pie consiente hasta de proteger a la demonio y decide detenerse desapareciendo sus dos espadas hasta que Issei mostraba una sonrisa divertida en los labios. "Realmente sé que esto es un sueño." Entonces cuando dijo esas palabras Kaiser cae de espalda y Rias le aparece un leve gota al estilo anime atrás de su cabeza de lo que dijo Issei. "¿Dije algo malo?" Exclamo confuso por las actitudes de ambos sujetos, fue cuando sintió que le dolía la mejilla fuertemente y mueve su mirada quien fue, era Rias gremory que le había pellizcado la mejilla. "Dime si hacia eso ¿No lo sentirías si fuera un sueño?" Exclamo Rias con un tono amable aunque divertido por la expresión de Issei haciendo que este gritara no del miedo sino de la emoción de que no era un sueño sino una realidad hecha de que una chica tan hermosa como Rias lo haya pellizcado su mejilla pero de repente se detiene y cae al suelo con trauma de que su novia realmente lo quería matarlo todo le llego hasta tal punto que cae desmayado en el suelo pero su cuerpo no logro hacer contacto, era gracias por Kaiser que lo detuvo para acostarlo suavemente.  
Rias preocupada se agachaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Isei pero Kaiser extiende su mano para detenerla teniendo aun su casco puesto pero se notaba una mirada enfado, Rias le hace el mismo tipo de mirada para no sentirse intimidad pero realmente por dentro lo sentía el miedo. "Ahora me dirás ¿Por qué tanto desea a Isei?" Exclamo el joven con un tono frio entonces Rias suspiraba suavemente, sabía bien que esta situación no puede evitarla o tratar seducirlo, ya que no sabía si al verla caería en sus encantos al igual que Isei. "Vale pero con una condición." Exclamo con un tono amable, ya que se le vino algo en la mente para converse al chico venir con ella junto con un Isei desmayado. "¿Cuál sería?" Exclamo nuestro protagonista con un tono serio, rías empezó a pensar cual sería la condición. "De que dejes que este a mi cuidado siendo un siervo mío, ya que sabemos muy bien que lo van a venir a buscar y al ser demonio será protegido por el nombre del clan gremory." Al decir esas palabras la princesa carmesí ante Kaiser, dejando que este comienza pensar de las cosas y las posibilidades de los sucesos, sabe muy bien que si este no se encontraría al momento de protegerlo a su amigo, seria eliminado por esos seres. "Está bien acepto esa condición Rías Gremory pero si me entero de que Isei es dañado por ti o tu clan, juro que les daré caza a todos ustedes." Exclamo con un tono frio como un hielo ante la princesa carmesí haciendo que este tiemble del miedo por sentir ese tono de voz de parte de nuestro cazador. "Si trato, ahora." Esta sacaba su juego de ajedrez permitiendo ponerle uno de peon en el pecho de Isei pero no funcionaba, decidió ir probando aumentando la cantidad hasta llegar 8 peones, los cuales brillaban con intensidad haciendo que este se sorprendiera al igual que Kaiser aunque gracias por el casco que tenía, no demostraba su sorpresa.  
Después de la reencarnación del otro protagonista, Rías decide llevarlo hacia el club de Ocultismo para que pueda explicarle por qué decidió a Isei como su siervo para su nobleza, solo se encontraban ellos en el lugar, ya que los demás se fueron a sus respetivos hogares a descansar, rías se encontraba sentada en su lugar de siempre en el escritorio mientras juntaba sus manos, suspiraba levemente. "Quería reclutar a Isei por un gran poder desconocido que tiene en su interior, tiene una Longinus y lo necesitaba para que me ayudara en algo muy importante." Exclamaba la princesa Rias Gremory con un tono serio pero honesto ante el cazador entonces este escuchaba detenidamente hacia un ruido con su lengua. "Típico de ustedes demonios, solo buscan beneficios para sí mismos después que lo volverá un demonio regenado cuando no te sirva más." Exclamo el cazador Kaiser con un tono serio en sus palabras haciendo que Rias se levante bruscamente ante él, dejando que este se sorprendiera por su actitud aunque ella sabía que iba a morir si hacia algo. "Yo nunca hare eso, mi clan es conocido por querer demasiado a sus siervos y te lo demostrare." Exclamo con determinación en sus palabras y su mirada se notaba el fuego de cumplir con sus palabras haciendo que Kaiser se sorprendiera pero a la vez admiraba que era distinta a otros demonios que sus antepasados se enfrentaron dejando que este le diera la espalda a Rias Gremory decida retirarse por la puerta principal. "Está bien… Princesa Carmesi, te voy a creer en tus palabras y espero que las cumplas sino ya sabes." Exclamo con un tono serio mientras abria la puerta, retirándose del lugar totalmente.  
Después pasaran dos días haciendo que Isei despertara rápidamente pero en su habitación con una mirada de terror y sudor en su rostro, preguntándose qué cosas habían sucedido, era real o una pesadilla lo que tuvo hasta que se le vino una persona en su mente. "Rias Gremory…" Cuando dijo el nombre de la princesa carmesí este decide cambiarse rápidamente, ya que había pasado rápido dos días y tenía que retirarse hacia la academia pero antes se detiene observando detenidamente la casa de lado suya, era el hogar de su amigo Kaiser, se preguntaba si él se encontraba en casa hasta que una cierta dama, salía de ella con un bolso de compras teniendo una sonrisa amable pero se detiene al observar al joven Issei. "Oh ¿Un amigo de Kaiser?" Exclamo la dama con un tono amable como si estuviera orgullosa de que su hijo al fin tenga un amigo. "A si es señorita ¿Se encuentra Kaiser?" La dama se acercaba hacia a Issei mientras este le hacia la pregunta hacia esta. "Ahora Kaiser se fue temprano a la academia como siempre hace, seguramente lo encontraras haya." Issei se golpea suavemente la frente con su mano, se había olvidado que el es muy puntual y una vez se lo conto. "Gracias señorita, tenga buenos días." Exclamo de manera calmada y empieza a correr nuestro segundo protagonista en dirección hacia la Academia.  
Mientras en la academia en el Club de Ocultismo, se encontraba Kaiser en frente de ese antiguo edificio donde pertenece Rias gremory con su siervos fieles. "Espero que culpas lo que dijiste Rias sino te prometo que te hare pagar." Exclamo con un tono serio, sabía muy bien que capaz se estaba equivocando en permitir que Issei sea el siervo de Rias pero tiene sus puntos positivos, uno es que puede ser protegido por ella hasta que se vuelva más fuerte y no correr peligro. Dos puede que esto lo ayude a cambiar un poco sus actitudes, tomarse más serio las cosas y Tercero no podría siempre estar atrás de Issei para protegerlo a veces es bueno que uno luche sus propias batallas solo. Kaiser al pensar esas cosas decide darse la vuelta como dando la espalda al club hasta que empieza a caminar lentamente hasta que sube su mirada se encontró con unos ojos hermosos de color violeta que lo observaban, un cabello oscuro como la noche lleno de estrellas, una figura que los mismos dioses tajaron con cuidado y delicadeza, si la misma Reina de Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima se encontraba caminando en frente teniendo una sonrisa muy amable, una característica siempre de ella. Cuando pasaron de la lado a lado Akeno mueve su mirada en dirección del joven Kaiser que este solamente miraba hacia al frente teniendo una mirada fría en los ojos, eso cautivo un poco a la dama ya que nunca vio unos ojos tan llenos de determinación y frialdad. Nota de Autor. "Si gente sabemos muy bien que Akeno es una dominatriz o mejor dicho Sádica." Fin de la nota de autor. Al detenerse pone su mano en la mejilla suavemente teniendo una mirada divertida aunque su sonrisa mostraba otras cosas. "Ara ara nunca vi una mirada tan fría en mi vida, que estará pensando para mostrarla de esa manera y mejor dicho ¿Quién será ese chico?" Fueron los pensamientos de Akeno mientras seguía en su camino hacia el club de ocultismo.  
Las clases de la academia siempre fueron las mismas, aburridas y a veces divertidas hasta llegar al punto del almuerzo, entonces fue cuando Kaiser decide levantarse de su asiento para irse a comprar su comida hasta que es detenido por un grupito de chicas. La chica uno iba a hablar por todas. "¿Tu eres?" Kaiser levanto suavemente su ceja por tener presencia cuando siempre en estuvo en el salón y ahora se le daban por darse cuenta de su existencia. "Kaiser ¿Por?" Exclamo dudoso aunque su rostro no lo expresaba mientras las chicas se juntaban para hablarse entre sí unos momentos. Lo típico de ellas es muy lindo, nunca se fijaron o nunca sintieron su presencia, porque no se dieron cuenta que tenían un guapo chico en el salón, etc. En cambio Kaiser ya se estaba caminando alejándose de ese grupo de chicas hasta que se encuentra con el trio pervertido al cual parecía Issei estaba desesperado. "Chicos ustedes saben de mi novia Yuma, yo sé que las presente." Motohama y Matsuda le habían dicho que nunca había sucedido hasta Kaiser bajaba tranquilamente, saludando al grupo de trio pervertidos. "Hola muchachos que sucede." Exclamo Kaiser con su voz neutral de siempre hasta que Issei se da vuelta y lo toma de los hombros a protagonista principal haciendo que lo sacude adelante hacia atrás. "Kaiser dime que tu recuerdas de Yuma, mi novia la que vimos en el puente, ellos dos no se acuerdan de ella." Exclamo Issei de manera desesperada hasta que Kaiser se sorprende ¿Cómo que nadie se acuerda de ella? ¿Perdieron la memoria? Se preguntaba hasta que llego dos conclusiones decide parar unos momentos los movimientos bruscos de su amigo. "Issei ¿tienes un momento para hablar?" Exclamo con un tono serio al cual Issei se sorprende de que tenga esa actitud tan seria, era la primera vez que se expresaba en algo. "Si tengo un momento para hablar." Kaiser empieza a caminar junto con Issei dejando al dúo M solos aunque estos tenían planes de seguir espiando al club de kendo. Nota de Autor. "Estos chicos con sus hormonas nunca se detienen." Fin de nota de Autor. Kaiser e Issei se encontraba alejados donde había un árbol mientras Kaiser estaba en brazos cruzados apoyado en el árbol y Issei lo observaba de manera nerviosa, ya que no sabía que iba a decir su amigo. "Issei es sobre Yuma." Exclamo un tono serio en sus palabras, Kaiser quería decirle la verdad de todo lo que sucedió, ya que no desea que quede loco por todo lo sucedió hasta deja de apoyarse en el árbol. "Ella era real como el sueño de la chica pelirroja y del sujeto de traje." Cuando menciono esas palabras Issei se sorprende de lo que dice su amigo Kaiser entonces observa detenidamente a Kaiser tanto su altura hasta que se lo imagina al sujeto que lo salvo. "Entonces tu eres…"

¿Qué sucederá? ¿Kaiser fue descubierto por Issei antes que se lo diga? ¿Qué hara ahora Kaiser sobre su decisión hacia su amigo? ¿Al fin un hombre llamo la atención de Akeno? No se lo pierdan en otro capitulo.


End file.
